


Goodnight, Baby

by burntotears



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Lydia comfort Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Baby

“Isaac?” Lydia asked, looking to her right and seeing the curly-haired blond. “Where’s Stiles?”

Isaac rubbed his face and looked at her, confusion in his eyes. “What? He’s not here?” 

Lydia’s face darkened with worry and she started to clamber off the bed, eyes and head swiveling all over trying to locate Stiles. “I don’t see him… Isaac, the door’s open…” She moved toward it with Isaac on her heels, and it was lucky that the sheriff wasn’t home, because they were both hollering for Stiles throughout the house.

Lydia was all the way to the kitchen by the time she heard, “Lydia, he’s up here!” and she bounded back up the stairs, seeing the light spilling through the bathroom doorway. There was Stiles, curled up in the bathtub, rocking back and forth and mumbling something she couldn’t quite hear. 

Isaac sat down in the tub behind Stiles and pulled him back into his arms, against his chest, face pressed against Stiles’ as he started to whisper at him. “Stiles, it’s okay, we’re right here, we won’t let anything happen to you.”

When Lydia reached the bathtub she heard Stiles’ mutters clearly - “Wake up, wake up, Stiles, c’mon…” and sighed. She lowered herself in front of Stiles, tangling her legs with Isaac’s around the boy and hugging him from the front so that he was sandwiched between the two of them. She lifted her hand and started to card it through his brown locks slowly. “Shhh baby, it’s okay, we’ve got you now.” 

“Lydia?” Stiles asked, his voice quiet, and suddenly he was breathing heavily and shaking - Lydia could feel a cold sweat forming on his brow and she glanced at Isaac worriedly. “Isaac? Lydia? Where are you?”

“Here, here, we’re right here, baby, please calm down.” She started rubbing his arm and petting through his hair simultaneously.

“No, no, no, come back, please!” Stiles started to yell.

“Stiles, we’re here, we’re right here, please wake up…” Isaac was sounding frantic now and it made Lydia’s heart beat faster - she hated seeing Stiles like this, but it was even harder to see how it affected Isaac every time.

Stiles gave an almighty jerk and screamed, then his eyes came into focus and he stared at Lydia like he didn’t recognize her. She cupped his face and rubbed his cheeks soothingly with her thumbs while Isaac rubbed comforting hands over Stiles’ stomach and side, kissing the back of his hair.

“Shhh see, you’re okay, we’ve got you, we’ve always got you, Stiles. Don’t worry.” Lydia kissed his forehead and offered him a weak smile.

Stiles leaned heavily back into Isaac’s chest and wrapped one arm over Isaac’s and clung to the shoulder of Lydia’s oversized t-shirt (it was Isaac’s, actually). “I-I’m sorry, you guys…” he said quietly.

“No, no, don’t apologize, Stiles, we just want to make sure you’re okay,” Lydia replied, eying Isaac every now and then. She was always afraid they’d have to turn and calm Isaac down after these episodes - he was getting close to having a panic attack after seeing Stiles like this constantly. “Isaac… it’s okay, sweetie, we’ve got him, he’s here, you’re fine…”

“Isaac?” Stiles asked weakly and turned in his lap until he could actually see the blond’s face. “Isaac, I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Isaac clamped his eyes shut, forcing tears down his cheeks as he shook his head weakly. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me…”

Stiles kissed Isaac’s cheek and then his mouth softly. “Please don’t be scared, I promise we’re gonna figure this out, okay?”

Lydia nodded her agreement and pressed her face against the side of Stiles’. “We’re gonna figure this out,” she whispered, not sure who she was convincing. 

Isaac nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes focusing on Lydia’s face finally. “I know you will. You guys are too smart not to.”

Lydia and Stiles both smiled at him. “All of us. We’re all going to figure it out,” Stiles commented and leaned all of their heads together, breathing a sigh of relief. “We’ll get it done together.”


End file.
